Co-Co-Corpse Party: The Ultimate Adventures
by ShadeWonderfield
Summary: You love Corpse Party? Read this! .
1. Chapter 1: Squash

Jumping up and down was an angry Ayumi, unsatisfied of how she didn't receive her eggplant sandwich from her mother. "Damn it! Damn it! Now how am I suppose to impress Satoshi?!" While saying it out loud in frustration, she became unaware of her surroundings, leading her to accidentally killing a Goomba. Realizing the weight and sticky fluid under her feet, she stops jumping and scans down. "What the fuck?" Scratching the backside of her head in a puzzled matter, Yoshiki suddenly appears right behind her, rubbing his butt with his two hands. As if he's experiencing some kind of rash, or maybe he loves how his cheeks feel.

"Hey Shinozaki, what's the matter?" The blonde headed boy asked, directing the twin pigtail girl away from the mess beneath her. "Nigga, it doesn't involve you." Ayumi replied. With that answer, the gray eyed boy takes a few steps back, unveiling a scowl and producing a few tears from his eyes. "I'm not black..." Wiggling his lips, he begins sobbing and flailing his arms in the air. "I want to be your eggplant sandwich!" Yoshiki said in a high girly voice, bringing distraught from Ayumi. "Lol, you're a flower."

With that being said, she jumps up twenty feet in the air and tries to land on Yoshiki's head, repeating the similar accident from the Goomba. "...Shinozaki, I could make you a egg-!" Unable to be heard out completely in time, the small girl landed on the blonde headed boy and turned him into monkey juice, summoning all the ants from nearby bushes, commencing them to suck all the remains of what was once Yoshiki. "Serves you right! Pervert!" Ayumi proclaims, while continuing to Kisaragi Academy. She was now unsure what to do, if she couldn't have a eggplant sandwich, she would have to retreat to something other. In the meantime of contemplating and pacing herself forward, she abruptly burps, unleashing a swarm of dirty bubbles from her nostrils.

"God, not only I have to worry about my filthy shoes... now my nose!" Ayumi said to herself.

*Snap*

"Huh... is someone taking pictures?!" Turning around, the small girl sees Morishige with his phone out, Aiming it towards her. "…" No response being made, the blue headed boy begins to laugh like a clown, seemingly to be enjoying his twisted pleasure of capturing dirty bubbles from the Class Rep's nose.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Failure

**Enjoy readers!**

* * *

Still laughing the blue headed boy threw his arms up as well as shook his booty in excitement. Clearly he had so much red mushrooms with white dots on the head grown all over his back, wiggling himself quite more frequently.

_"Yes! Yes! QUICKSCOPE! QUICKSCOPE of the DAY! HEY-HEY Bitches! HEY-HEY!"_

Continuing his random deed, dogs suddenly came out of nowhere. From Chihuahuas to Poodles to Boxers and every kind, they were barking from their background, causing severe confusion towards the twin pigtailed girl.

_"Yo bitches! You all see that? See this?!"_

Pulling his camera up in the air, all the dogs howl tremendously loud.

_"...Morishigue."_

Hearing the angered tone of Ayumi, boy with the glasses turns his attention to her with a weird gaze.

_"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh..."_

Taking a breather, Morishige lowers the phone to his chest with two hands gripped onto it.

_"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?"_

Finishing his ridiculous sequence, the angered girl lifts her right hand out and smacks the blue headed boy's white cheek. Making him unbelievably fly twenty meters high and five meters away. While in the air all the dogs howl in honor for his bravery, taking in the punishment from the picture he captured.

_"Give me your phone, NOW NIGGA!"_

Morishige still flying in the air, he does three flips and lands on the hard ground with his two feet. Regaining his balance he threw the phone down and put his two hands over his eyes.

_"I-I-I-I just want a picture to have a very good time! It's been long time!"_

Presenting this action somewhat triggered the dogs having rabies, while making them aggressive towards the blue headed boy.

_"I'M SOOOOORRRRRRRY!"_

Screaming like a girl, Morishige ran to the other direction along with the dogs on his trail, doing 360 no-scopes with their mouths. Eventually they all catch him and ripped him into shreds, digging their teeth into the unfortunate boy. Seeing this, Ayumi smiled with her eyes closed, then skipped onto the trail to Kisaragi Academy. As she progressed, the phone dropped by the dead looking boy exploded.

* * *

**How random will it get?! Find out next time!**


End file.
